Such plugs are known, one of which is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,200, to Brush, et al. Plugs of that kind serve for connecting printed circuit boards to other electrical components. The plug pins thereof are inserted with their one ends into the metallized holes in the printed circuit board. Their other ends extend for example to the wires of a cable. In the transmission of the useful signals from the printed circuit board to the cable, high-frequency signals or interference signals are to be removed. The multi-layer ceramic capacitors which are disposed between a ground plate and the plug pins are provided for that purpose. The capacitors are of dimensions of only a very few millimeters and they are arranged on a printed circuit board which is fixed in the plug. Their metallized ends are soldered to conductor tracks of the circuit board. In many cases, they are additionally glued onto the circuit board. In other words, they are rigidly connected thereto. Accordingly, they follow the movements of the circuit board, even if such movements are slight. The circuit board may be twisted and flexed when it is fitted into the plug housing and when the ground plate is clamped in position. Those movements which may also be imposed on the multi-layer ceramic capacitors which could result in their being damaged. Because the capacitors are made of ceramic material, the multi-layer ceramic capacitors are very brittle. In regard to the known plug, it should be noted that the printed circuit boards represent a particular component and serve only for mechanical and electrical connection of the multi-layer ceramic capacitors.